


If It Makes You Happy

by The_Readers_Writer



Series: Loving Me Is Complicated [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comfort, Cravings, F/M, Finn/Rey - Freeform, Finnrey, Fluff, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, bed sharing, i feel like there should be more of these, pregnant rey, space babies, the fluff is strong on my blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Writer/pseuds/The_Readers_Writer
Summary: The prequel to one of the first stories I wrote, Loving Me Is Complicated.Y'all enjoy:))





	

Finn was still as happy as he was when his wife broke the news to him, and that had been hours ago. He couldn't release the smile he had glued to his face ever since he had picked her up off of her feet and spun her around after the announcement. 

_________________________________________________________________________

After Finn stood up from kissing her stomach, he placed the softest of kisses on Rey's lips, then hugged her again. "I'm so excited!" He said for the millionth time. "You have honestly made me the happiest man in the galaxy Rey Skywalker" he said placing yet another kiss on her lips. Finn went in for another hug as Rey returned his affections when she started thinking in the back of her mind, 'I could get used to this.'

__________________________________________________________________________

"Are you cold?" Finn said finally snapping himself out of his sleep just enough to ask Rey. He rubbed some sleep out of his eyes, thinking maybe he needed to get up and get another blanket for Rey. She said nothing but mumbled and slid even closer towards him. 

She must've been cold, right? Why else would she keep scooting over? If she wanted to snuggle, that wouldn't have been a problem, yet she kept sliding closer and closer towards him. 

He slid his side of the blanket over to her wrapping her up in it, and kissed her forehead. When he laid his head back down on his pillow, he felt Rey move yet again. He had almost no space to slide over to give her more room, when he started thinking. 'She's got all the blankets so she's not cold, and she has almost 90% of the bed so it's not space, and she would have stopped moving if she just wanted to snuggle, so what is it!?' he thought in his mind. 

Finn reached his arm around Rey and gently placed it on the lower of her back. He gave it a few light rubs when he felt his wife stir yet again, only this time, she woke up. She lifted her head just a little from Finn's chest to discover how little room he had. 

"Why didn't you push me back to my side of the bed Finn?" she asked. 

Finn rolled his eyes. Yeah, like he was really going to shove his four and a half month pregnant wife over to have more room on the bed. "It's fine, love. Go back to sleep" he said moving a stray hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. 

"I can't" she said quietly.

"Why not?" Finn asked.

"It's my back" she said almost immediately. "Stretching out makes it not hurt as bad, which is why...you probably have no room left on the bed" she said as they both shared a laugh.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Finn? Finn are you awake?" Rey said rather loudly even though she was still trying to whisper. Finn hadn't moved. He had drills the entire day, and had to be up early the next morning. So as soon as he came into their shared quarters, it was straight to the refresher, kissed his beloved wife goodnight, and then to bed. 

Rey began to feel guilty then for about to wake Finn up as tired as he was and hard as he had been working. But her stomach was growling quite loudly. She needed food. 

She carefully eased out of bed, and put her little slippers on. She then grabbed her Jedi robe and tip toed towards the door.

She could hear Finn mumble something in his sleep, but kept walking carefully and quietly so as not to wake him. 

"Rey?" he asked, clearly the alertness in his voice indicated that he was awake.

The room was still dark, but she could hear that Finn had gotten out of bed. But instead of walking over to where she was standing, he walked over to the refresher. "Rey, are you alright?" He must've thought that she had got sick and headed there. 

"I'm fine" she said softly. She waved her hand towards the wall and made the overhead light come on. They both squinted their eyes as the newness of the light found it's way into their sight. "I was just a bit hungry, so I was going to..." she didn't even get the chance to finish her sentence before Finn was putting a pair of pants on over his sleep shorts, and putting one of his sleepshirts on (inside out.)

"It's okay" he said with a sleepy smile. "I'll go get you something" he said. 

"It's fine" she said back, "I'm already up and dressed" she began to say. But Finn was already across the room gently guiding her back towards the bed. He took her Jedi robe off and hung it up in its original place, before tucking her back in bed. He pulled the covers back over her legs and fluffed the pillows just the way she liked them. 

Rey smiled up at Finn as he rested his hand on Rey's ever growing stomach and then asked, "So, what is it that you two are hungry for?"

______________________________________________________________________________

"Yes I can lift it!! It's not even that heavy!" Rey screamed at Finn trying to take back a hyper drive piece for the Millennium Falcon. 

"Rey, you shouldn't be lifting heavy things! Here I'll get it for you..." Finn attempted to pick the piece up for her, before Rey waved her hand in front of the piece. It moved only an inch or so, not where she wanted it to be. Finn knew she wasn't going to be able to move it physically because it was too heavy, and she wouldn't be able to move it with the Force because of how flustered she was. But she kept trying, she tried with all of her might to make the piece move, but it wasn't working. She watched as Finn walked up to the piece and picked it up with relative ease. 

Rey threw her hands up in frustration, and huffed as she walked off. Finn knew this wouldn't end well, but at the same time smiled to himself thinking that she was so cute when she was mad.

________________________________________________________________________________

After Rey 'unwillingly' agreed with Finn that she shouldn't be lifting heavy objects, they headed back to mess hall. They were waiting in line, and Finn was sure that Rey was starving because he would hear her stomach growl every few seconds. Once they finally sat down with their food Rey at once dug into her trey of food, and after she was done, she even took some of Finn's food too. He laughed to himself watching his beautiful and messy wife chow down on his food. 

Later on, they both discovered that eating as fast as she did wasn't a good idea. She ended up throwing up all over Finn as soon as they got back to their quarters. He took his shirt off as Rey ran past him and into the refresher. With both hands supporting her weight being placed on either side of the toilet, she continued to hurl out all of her, and Finn's dinner. 

As Rey continued with launching her sickness into the toilet, she felt a hand in her hair beginning to pull it back. She looked back to she that it was Finn. He looked down at her with as smile as he leaned forward to wipe her chin...some sickness that hadn't made it's way into the toilet, or on to Finn thank goodness. 

"Thank y..." before she could even thank him, she got sick again. Turning back around to throw up in the toilet. Once Finn was sure she was done, he let her hair down and left to get a rag and soaked it in cold water, then placed it on the back of her neck. He then reached forward and flushed the toilet before picking her up. Even though she was nearing five months and had gained some weight, it was nothing that Finn couldn't handle. 

Rey wrapped her arms around Finn neck as he carried her to their shared bed. "Thank you" she said.

'For what?" Finn asked, as he laid Rey down on the bed. 

"For taking care of me silly" she said making a weak attempt to smile. 

Finn leaned in and kissed her forehead. "What else would I do? Your my wife, and it's my job to take care of you" he said smiling down at her as he placed his hand on her stomach.


End file.
